Itachi's Memories
by Wolf-Hidden-In-Shadows
Summary: This is a story about Itachi and Sasuke and how they liked to be around each other. This is my first story ever.


**Itachi's Memories**

It was like any other day in the Uchiha clan. Itachi was three at the time and the war had just ended. His mother, Mikoto, now seemed happier then she used to. Itachi also noticed that his mother seemed a little bigger then she had a few months ago. They were both on the porch looking at the flowers in their garden when Itachi asked his question.

"Mommy, why are you so big?"

This seemed to take Mikoto by surprise because she turned to her three year old son with a confused look on her face. Her expression changed as she realized what Itachi had meant. She had wanted to tell him sooner, but she was afraid that he wouldn't understand what she was trying to tell him. Now she had to tell him whether she wanted to or not. She looked at Itachi with a smile on her face as she answered her son's question.

"Well Itachi, I don't know how to explain this any other way. You are going to be a big brother in a few months."

Itachi looked at his mother with a look on his face that Mikoto hoped she would see. He was smiling. No one knew it but Itachi had always wanted a little brother or sister. He had been lonely since his father was so busy with all of the missions that he was assigned and his mother had other things to do. Now Itachi would have someone to play with and teach new things to. Itachi couldn't be happier. Mikoto hadn't seen her son so happy before. She just hoped that Itachi and the new baby would get along.

* Two months later *

It had been two months since Mikoto told Itachi that he was going to be a big brother. Now she had another son to love as much as she loved Itachi. She named her new son Sasuke. He was a little bit more of a handful then Itachi was and Mikoto was pleased that she was blessed with two perfect sons. She was also pleased with the fact that Itachi had taken a liking to Sasuke as quickly as he did. Mikoto had all a mother could dream of having and she was happy.

"Mommy, Sasuke is crying again. I think he's hungry this time."

"Thank you Itachi. Would you mind getting him for me? It would be such a big help."

"Okay mommy. Um mommy, could I play with Sasuke later? I really would like to play with him."

"Sure Itachi. I don't see a problem with it. Just play nice with him okay?"

"Okay. Thank you mommy!"

Itachi ran to the room his brother had been taking a nap in. This happened to be Itachi's room. He went to Sasuke's crib and looked at his little brother. Itachi smiled as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at his older brother and started to laugh. Itachi could tell that Sasuke liked him. His little brother was the only child that seemed to smile at Itachi and this made him feel like he was important for once. Itachi took Sasuke out of his crib and carefully walked back into the living room were his mother was waiting. She didn't seem to notice that Sasuke didn't squirm in Itachi's arms like he did in hers. Itachi handed his little brother to his mother and Sasuke started to cry again. Mikoto tried to comfort Sasuke, but had no such luck. Seeing Sasuke cry made Itachi feel unhappy and the three year old wondered if there was something wrong with his little brother.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Sasuke? Why is he crying? He seemed fine before."

Mikoto looked at her oldest son and tried to hold back a smile. The look on Itachi's face was enough to make a mother cry. He was so worried about his little brother and his wellbeing. Mikoto was so proud to have a son who cared this much about his little brother. She looked down at Sasuke and knew there was only one thing to make him stop crying.

"I think little Sasuke here wants to be with his older brother. Would you like to feed him Itachi? He seems to want to be with you."

"Okay mommy."

Mikoto gave Sasuke to Itachi and handed him Sasuke's bottle. Itachi gave the bottle to Sasuke and smiled when Sasuke dropped it. Itachi tried again this time holding the bottle for Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with his dark eyes and smiled. He liked his older brother from the start. Itachi looked at his brother with love in his eyes. Mikoto was as happy as a mother could be. Her sons loved each other more then they loved life itself. She was proud to have Sasuke and Itachi in her life. She hoped this wouldn't be the only time they would be like this in their lives. It was nice to have sons who got along. Mikoto was interrupted from her thoughts when Itachi spoke.

"Mommy, I think Sasuke's done with his bottle. Do you think I can play with him now?"

"I don't see why not. Just play nicely with him. He is still a baby you know. If he starts to cry again let me know and I'll put him back to bed."

"Thank you mommy! I promise to be good. I won't let anything bad happen to my little brother."

"You two have fun. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Itachi took Sasuke outside to play in the backyard. It was a warm day and Itachi thought it would be a good idea to play on the grass, since the grass was softer then the porch was. Itachi wanted to play a game with Sasuke, but he didn't know what to play. Sasuke was just a baby and Itachi didn't know what babies like to play. He suddenly noticed that Sasuke was hiding his face in his hands and then taking them away to reveal a smiling face. Itachi had an idea of a game to play. He could play peek-a-boo with Sasuke. This seemed like a good game to play. Itachi covered his face with his hands and said "peek-a-boo" when he removed his hands from his face. Sasuke smiled and laughed when he saw his brother's face again. Itachi couldn't help but smile back. He was glad that he was able to make his brother happy. Itachi found that Sasuke was easy to please and this made it easy to play with him. Itachi could just sit there and make funny faces to make Sasuke laugh. Itachi liked it when he made Sasuke laugh. It made him feel like he had a purpose in life. Itachi knew that he would take care of Sasuke for as long as he lived.

*Four years later*

"Mommy! Where's Itachi? He said he would play with me today."

"Sasuke we've been over this three times morning. Itachi has to go to school today. There's a really big test he has to pass so he can graduate from the academy. He'll be back in a few hours, but right now it's time for lunch. Itachi should be back by the time you wake up from your nap."

"Fine. I'll eat lunch but I won't take a nap. I want to be awake by the time Itachi comes home."

Sasuke had always liked waiting for Itachi to get home from the academy. He would run to the door every time he heard a noise in that direction, thinking it might be Itachi. If it wasn't Itachi, Sasuke would go to his room and do what ever it was he was doing before. Sasuke looked up to Itachi and loved the time they spent together, whether they were playing a game or Sasuke was in Itachi's room when he was doing his homework. But some times Sasuke would be taking a nap when Itachi got home. Sasuke didn't like it when this happened because he liked to welcome Itachi home with a huge hug and a whole lot of questions. Itachi didn't seem to mind because he always returned Sasuke's hugs and answered all of his questions with a smile on his face. This always made Sasuke happy. Sasuke loved his brother and Itachi loved him back.

Sasuke sat down at the table to eat his lunch. He took three bites and said he was full. Mikoto knew this wasn't true and forced Sasuke to eat the rest of his lunch. When Sasuke was finished, Mikoto took Sasuke to his room for his nap. Of course Sasuke refused like any four year old would. Mikoto tucked him in any way and shut off the light. Sasuke, being like any four year old, climbed out of bed and snuck into Itachi's room. Sasuke always did this and Mikoto never knew why. Maybe it was because he knew that was the only room in the house that Itachi would go before he did any thing. Sasuke climbed into Itachi's bed and fell asleep in a mater of minutes. A few hours later, Itachi came home. Today he wasn't greeted by his little brother and he knew why. Itachi took his shoes off at the door and walked quietly to his room. He knew Sasuke was there. It was the only place you could find Sasuke if he wasn't any where else. Itachi quietly opened the door and walked in. Sasuke was sound asleep on Itachi's bed. Itachi walked up to the edge of the bed and tried to wake Sasuke up in a way that wouldn't make him cranky for the rest of the night.

"Sasuke, it's time to get up. Come on Sasuke, I thought you wanted to play today."

Sasuke was up in a mater of seconds. This was the first time Itachi had gotten Sasuke up from his nap. Sasuke was really happy. He was so excited to see his brother that he started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Itachi, your home! I waited all day for you to get home! Can we play now Itachi please? I really want to play!"

"Yes we can play. What game do you want to play? I don't mind either way. It's up to you."

"Ummm, how 'bout hide and seek? Oh please Itachi can we, please?"

"Of course Sasuke. What ever you want to do we'll do. I just have one thing to do first."

"Okay Itachi. I'll wait 'til you're done."

Itachi finished what little homework he had in about ten minutes but to an inpatient four year old, it seemed like forever. When Itachi was done, the two boys went outside to play. It was another sunny day. It was the perfect day for hide and seek. Sasuke hide first and Itachi had to find him. Itachi found Sasuke in the first two minutes but made it seem that Sasuke won. Itachi saw him by a rose bush in the shade of a tree. When Itachi got to Sasuke's hiding place, Sasuke was looking in the opposite direction. Itachi touched Sasuke's shoulder and made him jump by mistake. He hadn't intended to scare his little brother but when he did, Sasuke got poked by one of the thorns on the rose bush.

"Ow! Itachi look! My finger is bleeding! Please make it stop! Please!"

"Okay, okay just hold on. I have a just the thing to make the blood stop. Just hold still."

Itachi took a peace of cloth from his pocket and ripped off a strip of the cloth. He then took Sasuke's hand and wrapped the peace of cloth around Sasuke's finger. The blood stopped in a mater of seconds. Sasuke looked at his finger in amazement. He had no idea that Itachi knew how to do something like that. It was always his mom that did that sort of thing. Just as Itachi finished with his brother's finger, Mikoto called them in for diner. They had a quiet diner tonight. Their father was away on a mission and wouldn't be back for another day or so. Mikoto had the boys all to her self tonight. She was about to say something when Itachi spoke.

"Mom, may I go to bed early tonight? I have to be on the training field by seven tomorrow. We're going to be learning how to ambush an opponent."

"Well, okay. But could you take Sasuke to bed for me? It's almost his bed time."

"Yes mom. I'll take him to bed. Come on Sasuke, let's get ready for bed."

"Coming Itachi. Good night mommy. I love you."

"I love you to sweetie. Have a good sleep you two. I'll see you in the morning."

Both boys went to the washroom to brush their teeth and wash up before they went to bed. Itachi finished first and helped Sasuke wash his hands since Sasuke couldn't reach the sink on his own. Once they were finished, Itachi took Sasuke to his room to help him get his pajamas on. Sasuke tried to help Itachi but always got stuck in one place or another. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his little brother. Sasuke looked really funny with his arm in one sleeve and the other trying to find the head hole. Sasuke stopped squirming and let Itachi help him find the right holes for his arms and head. When Itachi was finished helping his brother, he tucked Sasuke in, turned off the light and made his way to his own room. Later that night, a certain little boy tried sneaking into his older brother's room. He opened the door and made his way to the edge of the bed. Itachi could feel his sheets being crumpled into balls in the fists of his four year old brother. He new something wasn't right.

"Itachi, I had a bad dream. I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I guess it's alright. Why didn't you tell mom first? Why did you come to me?"

"Because, mommy's door is closed and I can't find the handle. Itachi please let me stay the night. I'm really scared. Please."

Itachi didn't have to see in the dark to know that his brother was about to climb into his bed. Itachi got up and helped Sasuke into his bed. It was a little higher then Sasuke's so Sasuke had some trouble trying to get up. Itachi set Sasuke near the wall so he wouldn't fall off. Itachi turned onto his side and tried to fall asleep. He was almost asleep when he felt a small body curl up next to him. He looked over his shoulder to see his little brother fast asleep so close to him. Itachi smiled as he went back to sleep. This was one of the best memories of Itachi's life. And it would be his last happy memory of him and his brother.

The End


End file.
